Stay
by Miss Mila
Summary: Post "Savant" R/H! I put my own little spin on the explosion thing...Please READ and REVIEW!


_**Stay: **_

_**An Eleventh Hour R/H fic**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Eleventh Hour characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**A/N: Post "Savant". A little thing that popped into my head during the little explosion scene thing that I didn't get around to posting until now. I'm sorta putting a spin on it…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hood POV

"Rachel! Rachel? Where are you?" You call, as you run toward the building. Stupid explosion.

"Jacob!" You hear her call out.

You run toward her voice.

"Jacob…"

"Rachel! I'm here Rachel…"You say as you see a flash of blonde hair.

She's on the ground, supporting her bruised leg.

"Rachel…Rachel…" You go over to her and pull her into your arms. She clings to you, face buried in your jacket.

"Come on, Rachel. Let's get you to the hospital." You say as you try to help her up.

"Ahhh." She winces, arm wrapped around herself. Her ribs, too. She can't get up.

You put your arms under her and stand, carrying her to the car. She's so small and light in your arms.

"Jacob." She complains.

"Rachel." You answer with a small smile. "You can't walk, you're hurt, and I'm calling an ambulance. That's the way it works."

She winces again.

"It'll be okay, Rachel." You say on a more serious note.

She nods.

You ride in silence to the hospital with her in the ambulance.

***Hospital***

"Rachel, I'm sorry." You say once she awoke and ate something.

"Sorry for what, Hood? You've got nothing to be sorry about." She insists in the blunt way she has.

"You're hurt."

"Yes. Not much." She says with a shrug.

You raise your hand up and lightly trace the blue-ing bruise under her eye. She shivers under your touch. "I disagree." You say quietly.

"Yeah, well, I've had worse."

You smile slightly. You slowly trace the cut above her eye, and then start to pull your hand away. But, she raises her hand and grabs yours. You smile and sit there, holding her hand.

She yawns sleepily after a while.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" You suggest after a moment.

She shakes her head.

"Why?"

She shakes her head again.

"Do you want me to leave?"

She shakes her head once again and clutches your hand tighter.

Then you understand. "You keep seeing the explosion?" You say quietly.

She lets out a shaky sigh. "…And hearing it."

The nurse knocks on the door. "Hello?"

"Yes?" You ask.

"Miss Young is eligible to be discharged now," she says.

_Eligible? _You think.

"She can take these painkillers to, well, stop the pain." The nurse continues.

"Extent of injuries?" You ask, needing to know.

"Bruising. That's all."

"Thank you, I'll take her home now."

The nurse leaves.

"I can take myself…home." She yawns.

"Of course you can, Rachel." You say quietly, voice laced with soft sarcasm.

***Apartment***

You help her inside her apartment and to the bedroom.

You go make her tea while she changes.

"Rachel?" You ask outside her door.

"Come in."

"Here's some tea for you."

She sits on the bed and motions you to do the same.

"Jacob…thanks."

"It's the least I could do."

"I mean about everything."

You hand her the tea and watch as she takes a small sip from the steaming mug.

"You should go to bed."

She yawns and nods, taking another sip from the mug.

A few more and she's done. You take the mug from her and help her into the bed, tucking her in.

You turn to leave when she calls to you. "Jacob?"

"Yeah?" You ask, turning around.

"Will you…will you stay?"

She looks so…vulnerable. Not like the tough FBI chick she usually is.

"Of course, Rachel." You say gently.

You put the mug down and lay down next to her, holding her in your arms.

She scoots back against you, and you kiss the top of her head.

"Thanks Hood." She murmurs sleepily.

"No problem, Rachel. Anytime."

* * *

_**A/N: Well, this early on in the show, I guess we don't know much about the characters to know their reactions in certain situations, and to each other. So, what I'm trying to say is, I don't know if this is in character. Pleas review and tell me what you think!**_


End file.
